Ukryta Wyrocznia
Ukryta Wyrocznia - '''to pierwsza książka serii "Apollo i Boskie Próby" napisana przez Ricka Riordana. Akcja dzieje się pół roku po wydarzeniach zawartych w Krwi Olimpu. Fabuła: Jak ukarać nieśmiertelnego?? Przez uczynienie go człowiekiem. Po rozgniewaniu Zeusa, bóg Apollo został zrzucony z Olimpu. Słaby i zdezorientowany, ląduje w Nowym Jorku jako zwykły nastolatek. Teraz, bez swoich boskich mocy, cztero-tysięczne letnie bóstwo musi nauczyć się przetrwać w świecie współczesnym, dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu na odzyskanie przychylności Zeusa. Lecz Apollo ma wielu wrogów - bogowie, potwory i ludzie, którzy chcieli by zobaczyć trwale zniszczonego olimpijczyka. Apollo potrzebuje pomocy i może udać się tylko w jedno miejsce... enklawę nowoczesnych półbogów znanych jako Obóz Herosów Zwiastuny: * The Trials of Apollo trailer I * The Trials of Apollo trailer II * The Trials of Apollo trailer III Spostrzeżenia Apolla o życiu: '''APOLLO O LUDZKIM CIELE APOLLO O CZASIE APOLLO PORÓWNUJE STAROŻYTNĄ GRECJĘ Z NOWOCZESNYM ŚWIATEM APOLLO O HEROSACH CODZIENNA MOTYWACYJNA GADKA APOLLINA Haiku Apolla: " Kiedyś byłem bogowy, W mieście jestem kijowy, Ha, nie rymuj haiku." " Berek z duchami zarazy, Mam cię i jesteś zakaźny, Dobrej zabawy, LOL." "Autobus staje w ogniu, Mój syn jest ode mnie starszy, Ach Zeusie, przestań, proszę." "Związany z McCaffrey, Czy lądujemy w Limie? Harley to ZUO." "Chcesz dołożyć Leo? Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, Ciacho sobie zasłużył." Cytaty: " - Wiesz co? - Sally poklepała mnie po ramieniu. - Percy pomoże ci to opatrzyć i umyć się. ''- Naprawdę? - zapytał Percy.'' Sally uniosła lekko brew w matczynym geście. ''- W łazience jest apteczka, kochanie. Apollo może wziąć prysznic, a następnie ubrać się w coś twojego. Jesteście podobnego wzrostu.'' ''- I to - wtrącił Percy - jest naprawdę dołujące."'' "To, jak szybko wy, ludzie, umieracie, jest strasznie irytujące." ""Kto ubrał tę nieszczęsną dziewczynkę w sygnalizację świetlną?"" "- NOSOI? - Percy stanął na rozstawionych nogach, szykując się do walki. - Wiesz co, ciągle mi się wydaje, że pozabijałem już wszystko, co pojawia się w greckiej mitologii. Ale ta lista zdaje się nie mieć końca. ''- Nie zabiłeś jeszcze mnie - zauważyłem.'' ''- Nie kuś."'' "Meg wrzasnęła znowu i tym razem zrozumiałem jej słowa. ''- PADNIJ!'' Uznałem to za brak taktu, ponieważ dopiero co się podniosłem." "- Jesteś Will Solace - powiedziałem. - Mój, och... yy... ''- Tak - potwierdził Will. - To jest dziwaczne."'' "- Meg wygląda na fajną. Zdążyła już walnąć Connora Hooda między oczy i kopnąć Shermana Yanga w jaja. ''- Co zrobiła?!"'' "Wspierając się na ramieniu Willa, wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Kayla i Austin zdołali rozpędzić tłum. Jedyną osobą, która na mnie czekała - och, tęcze i jednorożce - była moja młoda władczyni Meg, która najwyraźniej zyskała już w obozie sławę Jajcary McCaffrey." "Sally pożyczyła Meg i mnie porządnie zimowe polarowe kurtki. Moja była niebieska, a wewnątrz kołnierzyka miała wypisane słowo "BLOFIS". Zapewne było to jakieś tajemnicze zaklęcie przeciwko złym duchom. Hekate by wiedziała. Magia to niezupełnie moja działka." " - Zostawcie nas albo gińcie! - zawołałem do duchów - BLOFIS!" "Will odwrócił się do mnie. ''- Przepraszam za mojego chłopaka.'' Nico przewrócił oczami. ''- Mógłbyś nie...'' ''- Wolisz serdecznego przyjaciela? - zapytał Will. - Albo drugą połowę?'' ''- W twoim wypadku to raczej serdeczna irytacja - mruknął Nico.'' ''- Och, dorwę cię za to."'' "- (...) Póki co nikt nie powinien włóczyć się po obozie samotnie. Stosujcie system par. ''- Zrozumiano. - Will spojrzał na Nica. - Będziesz moją parą?'' ''- Cymbał - oznajmił Nico.'' Po czym obaj wyszli, drocząc się." "Na twarzy Nica malowało się gniewne napięcie. ''- Cóż, Leo to nie ma. Umarł. Po czym wrócił do życia. A jeśli go znów zobaczę, zabiję go. (...)'' ''- On szukał lekarstwa lekarza - przypomniałem sobie - sposobu na przywoływanie ludzi spomiędzy umarłych. Podejrzewam, że od początku planował poświęcić samego siebie.'' ''- Aha - potwierdził Will. - Dzięki temu wybuchowi pozbył się Gai, ale zakładaliśmy, że on też zginął.'' ''- Bo zginął - powiedział Nico.'' ''- Ale parę dni później - ciągnął Will - wiatr przyniósł do obozu ten zwój...'' ''- Mam go nadal. - Nico zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach swojej pilotki. - Patrzę na niego, ilekroć potrzebuję wzbudzić w sobie gniew.'' Wyciągnął gruby rulon. Kiedy tylko rozwinął go na stole, nad powierzchnią pergaminu pojawił się migoczący hologram: Leo Valdez ze swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem, rozwichrzonymi włosami i drobną posturą. (...) ''- Cześć chłopaki! - Leo rozłożył ręce do uścisku. - Wybaczcie, że was tak porzuciłem. Zła wiadomość: umarłem. Dobra wiadomość: poprawiło mi się! Musiałęm ruszyć na ratunek Kalipso. U nas obojga wszystko w porządku. Zabieramy Festusa do... - Obraz zamrugał jak płomień na silnym wietrze, zakłócając głos Leo. - Wrócimy gdy tylko... - Biały szum. - Zrobimy tacos, kiedy... - Więcej szumu. - ¡Vaya con quesco! Buziaki! - Obraz zamigotał i zgasł.'' Ciekawostki: * W tej części pojawiają się dwoje herosów z wielkiej siódemki. * Jest to pierwsza książka Ricka pisana z perspektywy boga. Doświadczenie to Riordan nazywa ciekawym. * Apollo, jako nastolatek nazywa się Lester Papadopoulos. * Już w trzecim rozdziale pojawia się Percy. * Akcja dzieje się w tym samym czasie co ,,Miecz Lata" więc Annabeth jest w tym czasie w Bostonie. * Wszystkie nazwy rozdziałów są w formie kiepskich Haiku Apollo * W Amerykańskiej limitowanej edycji znaleźć było można list Apolla zaadresowany do ojca Zeusa. Niestety nie ma oficjalnego tłumaczenia. (Jednak po korekcie błędów nad amatorskim tłuczniem zostanie on dodany na wiki) Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Rick Riordan Kategoria:Bogowie Greccy Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Grafiki: Apollo Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Apollo i Boskie Próby